Guardian Angel
by Sammy
Summary: A Silk Stalkings Christmas story


  


**It is early Sunday morning. The little girl is sitting on the floor in the living room watching TV though her mother has forbidden it. "A 4 year old girl shouldn't watch too much TV," that's what she always tells her. When she hears her mother walking around upstairs, she turns off the TV and sits down on the couch. In a hurry she grabs a picture book from the table next to the couch. She doesn't take notice of the photo which is standing there. The girl accidentally touches it with her elbow. A second later the glass of the frame shatters on the ground.**

**"Ooooohhhhhhh...."**

**The girl takes the photo from the floor. She is being careful not to hurt herself by the splinters on the ground. She touches the photo which shows a man in his early 30s. Her father. Then she hears her mother coming down the stairs from where the bedrooms are. The girl rushes around the table and tries to hide the mess she created before, but she isn't very successful.**

**"Did I hear something shattering on the floor?" her mother asks and looks at her.**

**"No..." the girl says. She looks at her mom who's always telling her she should tell the truth. "Yes, I dropped daddy's photo. I didn't want it, it was an accident. Please, mommy, don't be angry with me."**

**The woman looks at the splinters on the ground and then at the photo the girl is holding in her hands. **

**"Come over here."**

**The girl walks over to her mother who then hugs her close.**

**"I am not angry with you, sweety. As you said, it was an accident. Could have happened to me as well."**

**"But it was daddy's photo."**

**The girl looks sad while she is thinking about the man who was father. She never had the chance to get to know him. Her father, a cop, died in the line of duty some years ago. **

**"I... I only know him from these photos. I don't want to destroy them, mommy."**

**"I know. Look, it was an accident. Don't care about that, okay? It was an accident."**

**The girl nods and looks at her mother again. The two of them are very alike. They both have dark brown hair and fascinating green eyes. As much as the girl has her mother's features, she also has her father's features. She has her father's kindness and his bright smile. Her mother always calls her her father's daughter. Indeed, she looks like her mother but she has most of her father's features. **

**"Mommy?"**

**"Hmmm?" **

**The woman looks up while she is taking care of all the splinters on the ground. **

**"Can you tell me a story again, please?"**

**"Again? I already told you all the stories I know. This is going to be hard to find a new one."**

**"Yes, please, mommy. Tell me about Lt. Rita Lee Lance and Sgt. Chris Lorenzo. I like those stories."**

**"Okay, there we are again, reveling in old memories. Let's sit down on the couch."**

**The woman sits down on the couch, taking her daughter on her lap. She holds the little girl close as she starts to tell a story about Lt. Rita Lee Lance and Sgt. Chris Lorenzo, about herself and her partner, who also used to be her husband and the father of her daughter, Christine.**

**"... after this case he gave me a guardian angel."**

**"What is a guardian angel?"**

**"Well, a guardian angel watches over everyone in this world. It protects you from everything bad in this world."**

**"Does really everyone has a guardian angel?"**

**"Yes, everyone has a guardian angel."**

**"Who is mine?"**

**"Your daddy is our guardian angel, Chrisy. He watches us from up there."**

**"My daddy is my guardian angel? How comes?"**

**"Well, he would also do everything to protect you if he'd been here now. He watches us from up there to protect us."**

**"Daddy died to protect us. Does everyone have to die to become a guardian angel?"**

**Hmmm, this is a hard question for Rita. How shall she answer this? Just in time the telephone rings. She gets up to answer up.**

**"Mommy, my question!"**

**"Later, sweety. I have to answer the phone."**

**Rita grabs the receiver of the phone on the kitchen table.**

**"Yeah, Rita Lorenzo."**

**"Rita, this is Harry. I hope I didn't wake you up."**

**"Harry! No, you didn't. Chrisy and I are already awake."**

**"Fran really forced me to call you."**

**"Why's that?"**

**"She thinks it is about time to invite you to lunch."**

**"Again? Harry, we had dinner together last Sunday."**

**"Come on, Rita, you won't hear her screaming if I tell her you won't come. So please, help me out of here!"**

**"Okay, Chrisy and I will be there. But tell her next time lunch is on my bill, okay?"**

**"I will tell her, but I think she never won't accept it."**

**"See ya later, Harry."**

**"Give a kiss to my goddaughter."**

**"I will."**

**Rita puts the receiver down and looks over to the couch where she expects to see her daughter. But there is no one sitting on the couch. **

**"Chrisy? Hey!"**

**Rita goes over to the stairs and looks up. There she sees her daughter sitting on the first stair from above.**

**"What are you doing there?" **

**"Can I have this?"**

**Chrisy gets up and jumps down one stair by another, showing her mother a blue Champion pullover. It is one of her father's old ones. **

**"Where did you get that from?"**

**"I saw it lying under your bed yesterday."**

**"What are you doing under my bed, sweety?"**

**"I dropped my ball yesterday and it rolled under your bed."**

**Rita looks at the pullover as old memories come up in her mind. For some time she's staying there, looking at the pullover, saying nothing.**

**"Mommy?"**

**"What? Oh, yeah, about the pullover. I think it's better we put it where it belongs. It's one of the last things we have left from your daddy."**

**"Mommy, please!" Chrisy begs.**

**"Come on, Chrisy, we talked about that a lot of times."**

**Rita takes her daughter on her hip and walks to the kitchen with her.**

**"Why can't I have it?"**

**"You can have every single photo of your father you want, but not this."**

**"Why? I want this pullover!"**

**"Chrisy, you won't get it. Basta!"**

**"Hm!"**

**"Look, Chrisy, there are so many old memories in this pullover. I was wearing it when I told your daddy I was pregnant with you. Let's finish discussing. Harry called to invite us for lunch."**

**"Again?"**

**"Yeah, again. I should give you a BBIIIIIIIIGGGGGG kiss from him."**

**Rita places a big wet kiss on Chrisy's cheek.**

**"Mommy, I thought about that guardian angel stuff. I really would like to have my daddy rather here with me than him being my guardian angel watching us from up there."**

**Rita looks at her daughter. The little girl doesn't seem to know what this words meant to Rita. She even doesn't seem to know that she hurt her in some ways. Nevertheless Rita keeps smiling at her little daughter.**

**"Okay, that's enough about guardian angels. Let's go upstairs and get ready for lunch with Harry and Frannie. We have enough time left then to make a stop at the graveyard first."**

**Rita and Chrisy go upstairs where their bedrooms are next to each other. They enter Chrisy's room.**

**"It's already a little cold outside. So let's get your blue jeans and the new pullover I bought you last week."**

**"It's going to be Christmas next week!"**

**Christmas! The 5th Christmas Rita and Chrisy will have to spent without Chris. **

**"Mommy, do you remember what I told you I wanna have for Christmas?"**

**"Yes, I remember. You've been telling me a thousand times each day for the past couple of weeks. You just have to wait until Christmas."**

**Rita undresses her daughter and grabs the pair of blue jeans from the bed. Chrisy slips first in the left, then in the right leg of the jeans.**

**"Where are we going to spend Christmas this year? With grandpa in Philadelphia?"**

**"I don't know yet. Maybe here in Palm Beach."**

**"We never spent Christmas in Palm Beach, mommy."**

**"There's always a first time for everything."**

**"Why in Palm Beach? Why not with grandpa in Philadelphia? We certainly will have snow there."**

**"Look, Chrisy, we can't go on moving like we did since you were born, one months here, the next there, then half a year in Europe with your grandma... It's time for us to settle down. We need to start our own life. Do you understand what I mean?"**

**Chrisy nods. Then she grabs the new pullover from her bed and tries to put it on. But with no luck as her mother can see.**

**"Mommy, I am trapped!"**

**"Let me help you."**

**Rita smiles as her daughter's face finally appears in the neck of the pullover. **

**"Okay, give me a second to get ready. It won't take long. But remember, no watching TV!"**

**"Uh!"**

**"Come on, Chrisy, we talked about that a lot of times before. You, my dear friend, watch way too much TV for a 4 year-old."**

**About an hour later Rita is driving the car up the alley to the graveyard. Every Sunday morning Rita and Chrisy spend some time at Chris' grave. It is important for Rita to let her daughter know that her father would be there for her if he could. Rita parks the car and they get out off it. From where they are standing they can see someone put some flowers at the grave. **

**"Mommy, someone put some new flowers at daddy's grave!"**

**Chrisy runs over to the gravestone and looks at the flowers.**

**"Red roses. Mmmm, they smell good."**

**Rita approaches as Chrisy sits down next to the gravestone and draws something out of her pocket.**

**"Look, daddy, I painted it for you in kindergarten last week. It's you, mommy and me."**

**Rita kneels down next to her daughter and looks at the picture her daughter is holding in her hand. **

**"It's a nice picture, Chrisy. I think he would have liked it."**

**Chrisy silently pins the picture at the gravestone.**

**"Now you won't forget us, daddy. We are here with you for all time."**

**Rita strokes Chrisy's hair and looks at the gravestone. Once she thought as time passed by the pain would ease but now she knows it won't. **

**"Come on, Chrisy, tell daddy what you did last week. I think he sort of can't wait to hear it."**

**"Okay."**

**While Chrisy is telling what happened in kindergarten the week before a man is watching over them from far away. He sees them sitting at the grave. He was the one who put the flowers there. He knows that red roses are both Chris and Rita's favorites flowers. He also knows Rita laid a single red rose down on her husband's comb during his funeral. He doesn't dare to go over to Rita and Chrisy as he doesn't want to destroy the private moment they share with Chris. So he leaves silently.**

**After lunch at Harry's and Frannie's Rita and Chrisy go to the park where one of Chrisy's favorite playgrounds is. Chrisy likes the swing. While Rita is pushing her higher and higher her daughter is enjoying all this. They don't recognize they are being watched from far away again.**

**"Higher, mommy, higher!" Chrisy yells with a lot of fun.**

**"Higher? I think that's high enough, sweety."**

**"No, higher, mommy."**

**Rita begins to smile and pushes her daughter a little higher. This little girl reminds her so much of Chris. Every time she sees Chrisy laugh, every time her little daughter says 'I love you', every time Chrisy starts to speak about her daddy, every second Rita sees her she has to think about Chris.**

**The man is still watching them from far away. He sees Rita hugging her daughter close and whirling her through the air. He sees the joy in the girl's face and he sees a little sadness in her mother's face as they have to spend this time alone. He asks himself again if he should go over and say hello, but again he decides it will be better to leave them alone. **

**It is already getting dark when Rita and Chrisy come home from her day out. In front of the door to their apartment a package is lying on the ground.**

**"Mommy, look."**

**Chrisy is about to touch the package.**

**"Chrisy, don't! Don't touch it!"**

**"Why?"**

**"Go over there." Rita says and points at the wall down the corridor.**

**"Why?"**

**"Please go over there now!"**

**Rita kneels down next to the package while Chrisy leans against the wall some inches away. **

**"Mommy, what is this?"**

**"I don't know."**

**"Why don't you open it?"**

**"We have to be careful."**

**"Do you think it's a bomb or what?"**

**"Chrisy! Just let me look what this is, okay?"**

**Rita takes the card that is pinned on the package. She opens it and reads it.**

**"Merry Christmas from a dear friend."**

**"From who?"**

**"I don't know, sweety. But I think we can take it in."**

**"May I open it? Please, mommy!"**

**"No, I open it by myself."**

**"Mommy, please!"**

**"Chrisy, you're like your father. You wanna do everything by yourself. And you're so impatient. Just wait and let me see what's in the package."**

**Rita opens the door to the apartment and lifts the small package up. Then she enters the apartment followed by her daughter. She places the package on the kitchen table while Chrisy climbs on one of the chairs standing there.**

**"Mommy, open it up. I can't wait to see what's in there. Please!"**

**"Okay, okay, I open it up."**

**Rita opens the package and is surprised to find a video tape in there. There's nothing written on the label.**

**"Huh? Only a video tape? What's on it?"**

**"I don't know it, but we can check it out, Chrisy, what do you think?"**

**"Yeah, let's check it out."**

**Rita pops the tape in the VCR while Chrisy looks for the remote control. Finally she finds it under a cushion on the couch. **

**"I found the remote control."**

**"Then turn the TV on and see what's on the tape."**

**Chrisy jumps up and down on the couch until Rita comes and sits down next to her. At first the screen is black, but then a man's face from behind appears. Only a second after Rita knows who this man is.**

**"OH MY GOD!"**

**"Mommy?"**

**"Oh my god!"**

**The man on the screen turns around and Chrisy can see who it is: her father.**

**"That's daddy!"**

**Rita is paralyzed. She can't do anything but watching the screen. It is her Chris on this tape. She silently listens to what he is saying.**

**_"Testing, 1, 2, 3, okay, this works." Chris clears his throat. "Sam, I thought you will like to have this someday. All our undercover work on one tape. Surprise! For the best partner I ever could have."_**

**A tear rolls down Rita's cheek while she sees Chris on the screen. This is a little too much for her. **

**"Mommy, are you okay?"**

**"Yes, sweety, I am."**

**Rita wipes the tear away from her cheek and looks at her daughter. The little girl seems to be fascinated.**

**"Oh, wow! Mommy with blond hair, hihihi."**

**"Chrisy!"**

**"You look funny!"**

**Chris appears on the screen and Chrisy moves a littler closer to the screen.**

**"My daddy looks good."**

**"Yes, he looked good."**

**"Which case is this? Did you ever tell me about it?"**

**"I don't think so."**

**"Tell me about it."**

**"Do you want me telling about the case or do you want to watch the tape?"**

**"The tape."**

**Again the tape plays a sequence with Chris and Rita. It was from a guarding camera. It was the case they nearly crossed the line - they were the Wellmans! **

**Chrisy sees her mom and dad kissing. She can't help but asking one thing: "Were you already married when this was filmed?"**

**"No, we weren't. It was filmed almost 3 years before we married and before I was pregnant with you."**

**Chrisy climbs back on the couch and snuggles close to her mom. Rita wraps her arms around her and holds her close.**

**"I can see so much of your father's features in you, Chrisy. It's almost like he's here with me inside of you."**

**"Do you think my daddy would have loved me?"**

**"Hey, yes! He loved you from the first time I told him about you. He died to save your life and mine. He still loves you no matter what you do. And I love you, too."**

**"And I love you, mommy."**

**Chrisy kisses her mom on the cheek. Rita smiles at her little daughter.**

**"Mommy, I miss daddy."**

**"I miss him, too."**

**Some hours later the tape is still running. Rita doesn't remember how often she has watched the tape so far. Chrisy has fallen asleep, her head laying in Rita's lap. The tape finishes once more and again Rita pushes the rewind button to watch the tape again. Chrisy turns around to be a little more comfortable. So Rita decides to take her daughter upstairs to bed.**

**"Chrisy, come on, time for bed."**

**She lifts her daughter on her arm.**

**"Hmmmm?" Chrisy mumbles and opens her eyes.**

**"It's time for bed, sweety."**

**"Uh huh." **

**Chrisy closes her eyes again and lays her head on Rita's shoulder. Rita takes her upstairs to bed. When she's lying in bed, Chrisy somehow manages to wrap her arm around her teddy.**

**"Sweet dreams, Chrisy." Rita whispers and kisses her daughter on her forehead. Then she switches the lights off and leaves the room.**

**Down in the living room the tape is still running. Rita decides to turn it off. Her mind is filled with Chris and old memories - and with one question: where is this tape from? She sighs and takes a photo of Chris from the kitchen table.**

**"Oh, Chris. Why can't you be here with me and our daughter? We miss you."**

**She kisses her finger and then puts her finger on photo. Then she sets down the photo on the table. She walks towards the windows and looks outside. She sees the ocean and the waves in the moonlight. For some time she's standing there just watching. Then she decides to go upstairs to bed as well. On her way she makes a short stop to look after Chrisy. The little girl is sleeping peacefully. So she goes to her bedroom next door and shortly after drifts to sleep as well.**

**In the middle of the night Chrisy is woken up by a noise outside on the corridor. She grabs her teddy and leaves the bed.**

**"Mommy?" she whispers and holds her teddy close to her. **

**She sees a shadow near the stairway. Slowly she makes some steps towards the stairway. The shadow has disappeared. Nevertheless Chrisy walks down the stairs. And there's the shadow again, next to the couch on the wall.**

**'No, I am not scared.' she tells herself and walks towards the couch. **

**She suddenly sees someone standing at the wall next to a photo of her.**

**"Hey, mister! What are you doing there?"**

**The man turns around and looks at the little girl. **

**"Mister, what - are - you - doing - here?" Chrisy asks again.**

**It is dark in the living room so Chrisy can't see the man's face. The man kneels down.**

**"Hey, we don't want your mommy to wake up, do we?"**

**Chrisy just looks at the man and holds her teddy close to her.**

**"Who are you?" she finally asks.**

**"I am something like your guardian angel."**

**"You can't be my guardian angel! My daddy is my guardian angel!"**

**"Can you keep a secret?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Then don't tell your mom I was here this night, do you?"**

**"Why?"**

**"It's a little secret between you and me."**

**"Okay." **

**"That's fine. Now go back to bed. It's middle in the night."**

**Chrisy looks at the man one last time. She still can't see his face, but she decides to go back to bed.**

**The next morning Rita has to be at the police headquarters early. So she decides to take her daughter with her and get her to kindergarten after she's done the important work. When they are entering the room, Tom and Cassy are already sitting at their desks. Rita looks over to them. It once were Chris and her who were sitting at those desks. Now it is Tom and Cassy.**

**"Lt., what a surprise to see you here so early." Tom says and comes over to them.**

**"Good morning, Tom." Rita looks over to Cassy. "Morning, Cassy."**

**"Good morning, Lt."**

**"Hey, and you, sleepy head?" **

**Tom looks down to Chrisy who still looks a little sleepy and strokes her hair.**

**"Chrisy, please go to my office. I have some things to talk about with Harry, okay?"**

**"Uhhhh, mommy!"**

**"Uh uh, please go to the office."**

**"Chrisy, would you like me to tell you a story?" Tom looks down to Chrisy, then up to Rita. "If it's okay with you, Lt."**

**"Don't you and Cassy have some work to do?"**

**"No, nothing important."**

**"Mommy, please! Tom can tell good stories."**

**"Okay. But, Tom, you go and take her to my office if she's too demanding."**

**"Yes, Lt.! Come on, little girl."**

**Tom lifts Chrisy on his arm and walks over to his desk where Cassy is still waiting. Rita looks at them. She smiles a little bit and walks over to Cap. Lipshitz's office. **

**"Cap, you have a minute for me?"**

**Harry is sitting at his desk. He looks up from a file when Rita is entering the office.**

**"Rita! Sure, come on in."**

**Rita closes the door behind her. **

**"Cap, I found this yesterday in front of my apartment door."**

**Rita placed the tape on Harry's desk.**

**"And?"**

**"Go and see what's on it."**

**"Now?"**

**"Please, Cap."**

**"Okay, okay."**

**Harry gets up and grabs the tape from his desk. He puts it in the TV/VCR combination in his office and presses the play button. Chris appears on the screen and does his testing again. Harry silently watches and listens. Then he stops the tape.**

**"Cap, I wanna know where this tape is from."**

**"Rita..."**

**"Please, Cap, I wanna know where this tape is from!"**

**"I can tell you."**

**"You can tell me?"**

**"One day Chris asked me to be allowed to take one of the police video cameras. He told me about this tape he wanted to do for you. I thought he already gave it to you."**

**"He didn't."**

**"Hmmm..."**

**"I wanna know who placed the tape in front of my door. I wanna know who had this tape the last couple of years and why this someone gave it to me now."**

**"Let the fingerprints be checked, that's all I can do for you at the moment."**

**"Thanks, Cap."**

**Rita leaves the office. The first thing she sees is Tom, Cassy and Chrisy. Chrisy is sitting on Tom's lap giggling. Rita walks over to them.**

**"Hey, sweety, time for us to leave for kindergarten."**

**"Already?"**

**"Come on."**

**Chrisy climbs down from Tom's lap.**

**"Tom, you finish the story one day."**

**"Yes, ma'am."**

**Tom strokes Chrisy's hair and smiles at her. **

**"Tom, Cassy, can you do me a favor? Can you check the fingerprints on this tape?"**

**Rita places the tape on Cassy's desk.**

**"Is this a special case, Lt.?" Cassy asks and looks at the tape.**

**"No, not a special case. Just check the fingerprints for me."**

**"Everything you say, Lt."**

**"Chrisy, say good-bye to Tom and Cassy."**

**"Bye!" Chrisy waves her hand good-bye while she's following her mother through the palm tree doors.**

**After she has taken Chrisy to kindergarten Rita decides to go back to police headquarters and go to her office. For awhile she is sitting at her desk twisting her wedding band. She's still wearing it. Chris was her life, and he still is though he isn't there with her. She's lost in memories when suddenly Cassy knocks on her door.**

**"Lt., we have the report on the fingerprints." she says while entering the office.**

**"Already? Why did this go this fast?"**

**"There's hardly any work to do. I think it has something to do with Christmas time."**

**"Okay, then please fill me in."**

**"There are only your fingerprints on the tape. Oh, and those of Cap."**

**"That's all?"**

**"That's all." Cassy places the folder on Rita's desk. **

**"Lt., may I ask you a question?"**

**"Go on."**

**"Tom and I watched part of the tape. I know we better shouldn't have done it."**

**"You're right, you better shouldn't have done it."**

**"Rita, if you need help, if you need something to talk, I'll be there."**

**"Thank you, Cassy, but I think that won't be necessary."**

**"You wanna know where this tape is from, am I right? Maybe Tom and I can help..."**

**"As I said, it won't be necessary, I can handle it by myself."**

**"If you think so. Tom and I will still be there."**

**Cassy is about leaving the office when Rita calls her back.**

**"Cassy, please wait a minute."**

**Cassy turns around and enters the office again.**

**"Mmmm, Chris was my life."**

**"I know."**

**"He never won't come back to see his daughter. I finally got back to normal life after all those years and now someone is playing these tricks on me."**

**"I know how you feel, Rita. It isn't easy. But you have Chrisy. She's a great girl."**

**"Yeah, she's her father's daughter. She's more like Chris than me."**

**"Well, I never met Chris, and I am sorry I didn't. But I know one thing. Life still goes on."**

**"Thanks, Cassy."**

**"As I said, if you need someone to talk, I'll be there."**

**This night Chrisy is woken up again by a noise on the corridor. She silently leaves the room and sees this man standing at the stairway again.**

**"Mister?" she whispers.**

**The man turns around. For a moment Chrisy can see his face. She knows she's seen it before but she can't say where.**

**"Hey you again."**

**"What are you doing here? And how did you enter the apartment?"**

**"I told you I am your guardian angel."**

**"And I told you my daddy is my guardian angel."**

**"And where's your daddy?"**

**"He's dead."**

**Chrisy looks a little sad and looks down on the floor.**

**"Tell me your name."**

**"Chrisy."**

**"Chrisy, well, THAT's a nice name."**

**"And what's your name?"**

**"I am... your guardian angel. That's all you need to know. And now go back to sleep, okay?"**

**"What's this in your hand?"**

**Chrisy sees the man has a small package in his hand.**

**"Uh, nothing important."**

**"It's a gift, isn't it?"**

**"Yes, it's a gift."**

**"For me?"**

**"Hey, don't be so curious."**

**"Is it for me?"**

**"Yes, it is for you."**

**"Oh, oh, oh, please, give it to me! Give it to me!"**

**The man throws the package to Chrisy. She gets hold of it before it can drop on the floor.**

**"May I open it?"**

**"No, not until Christmas. Promise?"**

**"I promise."**

**"Don't tell your mom about this, you remember?"**

**"Is this still our secret?"**

**"Yes, still our secret."**

**"Good."**

**Chrisy walks over to the door to her room. For a last time she turns her head and looks at the man again. His face is dark, but she still thinks she knows this man. **

**The next morning Rita is woken up by her daughter who is sitting on her bed, her teddy holding in her arm.**

**"Chrisy?"**

**"Morning, mommy."**

**"Uhhh, why are you up so early?" **

**Rita looks at the watch. It reads 7:19 am.**

**"I couldn't sleep."**

**"So, you couldn't sleep." Rita says and sits up in bed.**

**"Did you think about Christmas?"**

**"About what?"**

**"About Christmas with grandpa in Philadelphia."**

**"Yeah, I though about it."**

**"And?"**

**"We are celebrating Christmas here in Palm Beach."**

**"Oh, mommy, please! I wanna spend Christmas with grandpa."**

**"We are going to spend Christmas here in Palm Beach with Harry and Frannie. That's it!"**

**"But..."**

**"No buts!"**

**"Mommy, please."**

**"Look, Chrisy, we are here in Palm Beach for about half a year now. I told you we can't go on moving like we did when you were younger. This is where we're living, this is where we belong. I grew up in Palm Beach. I spent all the time with your dad here in Palm Beach. This place is full of memories. Do you understand?"**

**"I think I do. Daddy's here in Palm Beach. That's why you want to spend Christmas here."**

**"Sort of."**

**"Mommy, can you tell me about that guardian angel thing again?"**

**"What do you wanna know?"**

**"How does a guardian angel look like?"**

**"Oh, hard question. I never saw one before."**

**"Do you think a guardian angel can look like a real person? I mean without wings and all that holy things."**

**"Maybe. I really don't know."**

**"Okay, that's what I wanted to know."**

**"Come on, let's get up and make breakfast."**

**The days pass by and Rita is still thinking where this tape could be from. Chrisy didn't tell her about the man she saw in their apartment. Tomorrow is Christmas day. Rita decided to spend Christmas eve alone with Chrisy in their apartment though Harry and Frannie asked them several times to come over and spend the day with them. Rita just couldn't say yes. There is a small Christmas tree standing in the living room. Rita and Chrisy are just about decorating the tree. **

**"Last year the tree was much bigger." Chrisy says as she looks at the tree.**

**"Last year we had a lot more space for the tree."**

**Rita tries to put the lights around the tree but everytime a branch gets weak and they fall down.**

**"Chrisy, please, can you go over there and hold the lights?"**

**Chrisy walks around the tree and takes the lights. She holds them until Rita has walked around the tree and put them up a little higher on the tree. Chrisy grabs one of the little Santas in the box and puts it up on the highest branch she can reach. **

**"Looks fine there, doesn't it, mommy?"**

**"Yeah, it looks fine."**

**Chrisy then takes the angel out of the box. It always was her mom who put the angel on the top of the tree. So she hands the angel to Rita. For a moment Rita looks at the angel and hands it back to her daughter.**

**"What? We don't put it up this year?"**

**"You are going to put it up, sweetheart."**

**"Me? Really?"**

**"You are old enough."**

**Chrisy's face begins to brighten and she smiles. Rita lifts her up and holds her as high as she can that Chrisy can reach the top. She places the angel on the top. Rita sets Chrisy down.**

**"Wow, this looks great."**

**"I think something's missing..."**

**"POPCORN!" Chrisy yells.**

**"POPCORN!" Rita replies and smiles at her daughter. "Let's go and get us some popcorn for the tree."**

**About an hour later the popcorn's ready to be hung up on the tree. Rita and Chrisy put the popcorn on a long thread. Actually they ate most of the popcorn before. **

**"When do I get all my gifts?"**

**"Tomorrow."**

**"Tomorrow? Why not now? Please!"**

**"Every little kid has to wait till tomorrow."**

**"When tomorrow?"**

**"Tomorrow morning."**

**"Okay, I'll remind you."**

**"Uh uh, this doesn't mean you come and wake me up at 6 am, okay?"**

**Rita lifts her daughter on her arm and kisses her on her cheek.**

**"It's getting late. I'll get you to bed and tell you the Christmas tale, what do you think?"**

**"I already know the tale."**

**"Then you can help me telling it."**

**Rita walks upstairs her little daughter on her arm. She enters Chrisy's room and sets her down. **

**"What do you think? You wanna wear grandma's new pajama?"**

**"Ugh, the red one? I look like a dude in that."**

**"Chrisy! Where do you get all those words from? You won't look like a dude in that. Come on, you gonna wear the new pajama."**

**"Ughhhhhh..."**

**"So what do you wanna wear instead?"**

**"The yellow one with the angels on it."**

**"I beg your pardon? You have a yellow pajama with angels?"**

**"Look!"**

**Chrisy lays down on the ground and grabs a yellow pajama which is lying under her bed. Chrisy couldn't resist opening the gift the stranger gave her the other night. The pajama was in the package.**

**"Hey, where's that from?"**

**"Mmmmmmm..."**

**"Chrisy, where's that pajama from?"**

**"I got it the other day."**

**"Who gave it to you?"**

**"I don't know this man."**

**Rita kneels down in front of your daughter and looks at the pajama she's holding in her hand.**

**"Sweety, how often did I tell you you shouldn't talk to a stranger? You even shouldn't accept gifts."**

**"A lot of times, mommy. But I knew this man was a friend."**

**"Why didn't you tell me?"**

**"He told me this is our secret. I shouldn't tell you."**

**"The next time you see this man you'll tell me, okay? No matter if he says it's your secret."**

**"Okay."**

**Rita hugs her daughter and holds her close. **

**"Can I wear the pajama now?"**

**Chrisy looks at her mom in a way Rita can't say no. Chris used to look the same way when he wanted Rita to do him a favor. **

**"Okay, you can wear it."**

**Chrisy smiles at her mom.**

**"Thank you, mommy."**

**Some hours later Rita is still awake sitting on the couch with a glass of wine. The radio is playing Christmas music. **

**_"I don't want a lot for Christmas. There's just one thing I need. I don't care about presents underneath the Christmas tree. I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know. Make my wish come true... All I want your Christmas is you..."_**

**Rita listens to the sound of the music. In some ways this song is telling her story, what she's feeling right now. **

**_"I won't ask for much this Christmas, I won't even wish for snow. I'm just gonna keep on waiting underneath the mistletoe. I won't make a list and send it to the north pole to Saint Nick. I won't even stay awake to hear those magic reindeer click 'cause I just want you here tonight holding on to me so tight. What more can I do, baby, all I want for Christmas is you..."_**

**Memories come up in Rita's mind while she's listening. **

**_"All the lights are shining so brightly everywhere and the sound of children's laughter fills the air. And everyone is singing. I hear the sleigh bells ringing. Santa, won't you bring me the one I really need - won't you please bring my baby to me... Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas. This is all I am asking for. I just want to see my baby standing right outside my door. Oh, I just want him for my own more than you could ever know. Make my wish come true. Baby, all I want for Christmas is you..."_**

**The music ends. There is so much truth in this song. Every Christmas Rita asked for one thing - for Chris coming back to Chrisy and her. But she knows he never would come back. The radio begins to play another Christmas song. **

**_"The firs is burning, the room's all aglow. Outside the December wind blows. Away in the distance the carolers sing in the snow. Everybody's laughing, the world's celebrating and everyone's so happy except for me tonight. Because I miss you most at Christmas time and I can't get you out off my mind. Every other season comes along and I am all right but then I miss you most at Christmas time. I gaze out the window this cold winters' night at all of the twinkling lights alone in the darkness remembering when you were mine. Everybody's smiling, the whole world is rejoicing and everyone's embracing except for you and me..."_**

**'Sad Christmas songs', this is all Rita can think of at the moment. She gets up to turn off the radio but then she decides to listen to the music a little more. **

**_"Baby, I miss you most at Christmas time and I can't get you out off my mind. Every other season comes along and I am all right but then I miss you most at Christmas time. In the springtime those memories start to fade, with the April rain through the summer days till autumn's leaves are gone I get without you till the snow begins to fall. And then I miss you most at Christmas time and I can't get you out off my mind. Every other season comes along and I am all right but then I miss you most at Christmas time..."_**

**Rita turns off the radio. Then she suddenly hears someone at the door. She gets up and walks to the drawer where she's storing her gun. She puts it out of the drawer and walks slowly towards the door. Then she turns off the lights. The door is opened from outside and a man enters the apartment. Even before he can close the door Rita aims the gun at him.**

**"Don't move! I have a gun!"**

**Without saying anything the man puts his hands up. Rita closes the door. **

**"Turn around!"**

**The man doesn't move.**

**"I said TURN AROUND!"**

**The man slowly turns around and puts his hands down. **

**"Hello Rita."**

**"You...?"**

**Rita stares at the man and puts her gun down. She turns on the light to get a closer look at this man. **

**"What... how.... why...?" she stammers as a single tear is running down her cheek.**

**"Sam..." the man says and wipes the tear away. Then he touches her face. **

**"Chris!" **

**Rita finally begins to cry. This man standing opposite of her is her partner, her husband, her love: Christopher Lorenzo! She knows it only can be him, the comfort in his touch tells it. **

**"You okay?" Chris asks and looks at her.**

**"I am okay? How can I be okay? HOW? I thought you're dead. I really thought you're DEAD!"**

**Chris makes a step forward. He warps his arms around Rita and holds her close.**

**"Sammy, shhh, it's okay now. It's okay. I never gonna leave you again."**

**"Why didn't you tell me you're still alive? Why the hell didn't you tell me? I had to go through the worst time in my life." Rita sobbed and wiped the tears away from her face.**

**"This is a long story. Let's sit down on the couch."**

**They go over to the couch and sit down. Chris looks at all the photos hanging on the wall or standing on the table, photos of him, Rita or their daughter. Rita examines Chris. 'Is it really her Chris?' she asks herself. This man looks so much like Chris.**

**"Why did you come back after all those years? Why didn't you come back sooner?" she finally asks. **

**Chris looks away from all those photos and back to Rita. **

**"Hmmm, after I was shot I awoke in a hospital room. I didn't know who I was. One of the nurses told me I was a FBI agent called Tom Masters. I really believed I was Tom. I had to stay almost a year in hospital to recover. And then I was released. Tom Masters, an ex-FBI agent, living in San Francisco. I lived my life as Tom Masters until about half a year ago. I started having dreams. Dreams about me and a woman - you! You won't believe it, I was standing in the supermarket and someone yelled 'Sam'. I turned around and I didn't know why. Suddenly I remembered the name of the woman from my dreams. Rita. And you didn't call me Tom, you called me Chris, Christopher Lorenzo. I tried to get information about that guy. The more time went by, the more of my memories I got back. I wasn't Tom Masters, I am Chris Lorenzo!"**

**"Tell me what you remember. All?"**

**"I think I remember all. The last thing I know is I pushed you in the car before I was shot twice. This is were I got these from."**

**Chris takes his shirt off and shows Rita two scars on his chest. He points to a third scar on his right shoulder.**

**"I got this when I was shot by DA Debra Bouchard. You were there all the time while I was unconscious. I saw you when I woke up and I knew everything was gonna be all right."**

**Rita touches Chris chest put draws her hand back immediately.**

**"You always gave me the craziest Christmas gifts, you know that?"**

**"Yeah, I know." Chris smiles at Rita. "I didn't know how I could tell you I am still alive. I knew everyone thought I am dead. It broke my heart knowing that you think I am dead. I thought Christmas would be a good time to tell you. I entered the apartment and I really didn't know what I would do when I'd see you. Well, you did that part for me. I really was worried you wouldn't want to see me again in your whole life after all I did to you. I let you down."**

**"I know you didn't wanna do that. If you could you would have come back to me. I know, Sam. Oh my god, I still can't believe you're here with me. I hope this isn't only a dream! I mean I listened to those very sad Christmas songs and it made me sad to be here without you. "**

**"No, it's not a dream. Believe me."**

**Chris strokes Rita's cheek and smiles at her. Then he sees the tape he placed in front of the apartment door the other day lying on the VCR. **

**"The tape, you watched it?"**

**"Yeah, I did, a million times." Rita tries to smile at Chris. She still can't believe it's really her Chris sitting next to her. "You were the one who placed the roses on your grave, weren't you?"**

**"Yes, I was. It was kinda strange to stand at my own grave. I walked away and then I saw you walking up to the grave."**

**"Me?"**

**"Yeep, last Sunday."**

**"I wasn't alone last Sunday."**

**"I saw. I later saw you two in the park again. You seemed to have a lot of fun."**

**"Our daughter likes the swing."**

**"Our daughter. That sounds weird. I mean I know you were pregnant when I was shot but seeing you with a almost grown-up girl..."**

**"She's 4 and a half."**

**"4 and a half, I missed so much time in Chrisy's life."**

**"How... how do you know I called her Chrisy?"**

**"She told me."**

**"Huh? She told you? Wait a second, you were the one who gave the yellow pajama with the angels to her?"**

**"She opened the gift before Christmas? I told her she should wait till Christmas."**

**"How could you, Chris?"**

**"I was here the other night. I only wanted to check on you."**

**"You did what? CHRIS!"**

**"Wait a second. She suddenly was standing behind me. I told her I am her guardian angel. And she told me her daddy is her guardian angel. The next night I gave her the gift. She told me her daddy's dead. She kinda looked very sad about it."**

**"She loves you, Chris, though she doesn't even know you. You told her you're her guardian angel?"**

**"Yes, I did. She looks so much like you, Rita. She has your beautiful eyes."**

**"Get to know her a little better and you'll see she's more like you than like me."**

**"Mmmmm, more like me?"**

**"More like you. And she knows it!"**

**"Tsss, more like me!"**

**"I think it's time for Chrisy to be introduced to her father, don't you think?" **

**"Don't you think we should let her sleep? I mean it's right in the night."**

**"Oh, Chrisy can be a night owl. Don't worry about that. Let's go upstairs."**

**Rita leads Chris upstairs to Chrisy's room. She opens the door. Chrisy is lying in her bed sleeping peacefully with her teddy in her arm. Chris remains at the door while Rita enters the room.**

**"Come on, Chris, say hello to your daughter."**

**"I... uh..."**

**"Sam, come on."**

**Chris enters the room and looks at his little daughter. **

**"You think I can hold her? Just for a second?"**

**"Yeah, sure."**

**Chris lifts his daughter on his arm. The teddy drops on the floor while Chrisy stirs for a moment and lays her head on Chris' shoulder.**

**"She's wearing the pajama I bought for her."**

**"She insisted."**

**"Hey Chrisy." Chris says and strokes his daughter's hair. **

**For a moment Chrisy opens her eyes.**

**"Mommy?"**

**"Hey sweety." Rita approaches and strokes Chrisy face. "There's someone who'd like to say hello."**

**Chrisy looks at the man who's holding her. She rubs her eyes.**

**"Do you remember me, Chrisy? I am your guardian angel. I gave you the pajama the other night."**

**"You are my daddy, aren't you?"**

**"Yes, I am."**

**Chrisy has difficulties keeping her eyes open. **

**"Go back to sleep, if you want, Chrisy."**

**"Will you..." Chrisy yawns, "... still be..." she yawns again, "...there tomorrow?"**

**"I certainly will."**

**"Uh huh." **

**Chrisy wraps her arm around Chris' neck and drifts back to sleep. Rita watches Chris and their daughter from where she's standing. Her heart is filled with a lot of emotions. It's almost heart breaking. Chris hugs his daughter tight and kisses her on her head. **

**"I will be there everytime you need me, my daughter. I never gonna desert you and your mommy again. That's a promise. And I don't think about breaking this promise."**

**Rita wipes a tear from his face and comes over to Chris and Chrisy. **

**"Lay her back down."**

**"It's so good to have her in my arms. Since I got my memory back I thought about my kid, if it's a boy or a girl, what he or she is like..."**

**"She's such a great girl, Sam."**

**"Hey, she's our daughter!" Chris smiles at Rita. "You think she would mind if I hold her a little longer?"**

**"No, she wouldn't mind."**

**"I still can't believe it."**

**"Neither can I."**

**About an hour later Chris is still in his daughter's room. He's sitting on Chrisy's bed. Chrisy is sleeping on his arm, one arm wrapped around his neck, the other wrapped around her teddy. Rita has fallen asleep, her head resting on Chris' shoulder.**

**"Sam?" Chris whispers.**

**"Hmmmmm...?"**

**"I think I should lay Chrisy back in her bed."**

**"Uh huh."**

**Rita doesn't move an inch, she even doesn't open her eyes.**

**"Sam!"**

**"Hmmmm...?"**

**"You have to get up."**

**Rita rubs her eyes and looks at Chris. **

**"Chris?" she says drowsy. **

**"Come on, get up."**

**Rita gets up and Chris lays Chrisy down on her bed. He covers her with the blanket and kisses her on her forehead.**

**"Sweet dreams, my little sunshine."**

**Then he walks over to Rita who's leaning against the wall next to the door. **

**"Go to bed, Sammy."**

**Rita looks at him and touches his cheek. Chris puts his hand on hers. How much has he missed this, how much has he missed her smell, her laughing, everything. He leans over and kisses Rita on her forehead. **

**"I will go downstairs and sleep on the couch so..."**

**"Shhhhh..."**

**Rita puts her index finger on his mouth. She closes her eyes and leans over to kiss Chris. He answers her kiss and lets it linger for awhile.**

**"A bed is more comfortable than a couch." Rita says and smiles.**

**"You really think...."**

**"Sam, come on."**

**Rita takes his hand and leads him next door to her bedroom.**

**The next morning Rita awakes alone in her bed. She looks around in hopes to see Chris. But he isn't there. Was this all a dream? No, it couldn't be! Rita leaves her bed. Then she hears her daughter laughing and giggling downstairs. **

**"Chrisy?" she yells while she's taking on her gown.**

**"Downstairs!" she hears her daughter yelling.**

**Rita leaves her bedroom and walks over to the stairway. Was this all reality or was it a dream? Is Chris still dead or did he come back the night before? Before Rita can ask herself a lot more questions she sees her daughter jumping on the couch.**

**"Good morning, sweetheart." Rita says and kisses her daughter on her cheek. Then she lifts her on her hip.**

**"I didn't open any of the gifts."**

**"I thought would be the first thing you'd do, sweety."**

**"Daddy said I should wait until you're awake."**

**"Daddy..." Rita replies and smiles.**

**"He's in the kitchen preparing breakfast."**

**Rita walks to the kitchen with Chrisy on her arm. Chris is standing next to the fridge.**

**"Hey Sam." he says and smiles at her. **

**"Hey."**

**"I hope you don't mind..."**

**"No, no." **

**Rita sets Chrisy down and walks over to Chris.**

**"I thought this was all a dream when I woke up alone this morning." she whispers into his ear.**

**"Believe me, it wasn't." Chris whispers back.**

**"Hey, it's Christmas. Can I open my gifts now, PLEASE?"**

**Chrisy begins to get impatient.**

**"Okay, okay. Chris?"**

**"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute. Just let me finish this."**

**Rita scoops Chrisy from the ground and whirls her around.**

**"It's time for the gifts!"**

**"YEAH!"**

**In the living room Chrisy grabs the first gift from under the tree. She shakes the small package and holds it near her ear.**

**"Where's this from?" Chrisy asks and tries to open the gift.**

**"Grandpa."**

**"Oh, grandpa's gift."**

**Chris enters the room with a tray. He places the tray on the small table and kneels down next to Rita and Chrisy.**

**"Did I hear the word 'grandpa'?"**

**"We were in Philadelphia last year. I liked it." Chrisy answers Chris' questions while she's still trying to open the gift.**

**"Benny invited us. We spent some time in Philadelphia."**

**"My dad invited you to live with him, huh?"**

**"He was great with Chrisy. He really spoilt her."**

**"I think so."**

**Chrisy finally had opened the gift.**

**"Whoa!" she yells and draws a golden necklace out of the package. There's a small amulet with Chrisy's name hanging in the necklace.**

**"Let me see this."**

**Rita takes the necklace and looks at it. She reads the back of the amulet: 'with love from grandpa'.**

**"Mommy, give me, give me, give me!"**

**"Wait a second, sweety."**

**Rita hands the necklace to Chris. Chris looks at it for a second. Then he looks at Rita, then at his daughter.**

**"Come over, Chrisy."**

**Chrisy crawls over to her father who then places the necklace around her neck.**

**"Just like a young lady."**

**"I AM a young lady."**

**"Yes, you are." Chris laughs and kisses his daughter on her forehead.**

**"More, more, more, more, more gifts!" Chrisy says and grabs another gift. It obviously was her mother's gift.**

**"Uh uh, first grandma's gifts." **

**Rita hands Chrisy a large gift. **

**"I hope it's the doll I told her about."**

**"Maybe."**

**Chris looks at Rita a little surprised. First she was talking about his father, than about his mother.**

**"Sam, what's this thing with my family?"**

**"Hmmm, I left Palm Beach some weeks after you died. Chrisy was born in New York. We moved a lot. Until she was 2 we were living in New York, LA, Seattle, Phoenix, Houston, New Orleans, Washington, Boston. Then your mom invited us to join her in France where she was doing a movie. We spent... let me think... almost 6 months in France. Then we went back to Boston. One day your dad called me and asked me to come over to Philadelphia. We lived there until we moved here about half a year ago."**

**"Kinda impressive. Chrisy already saw a lot more places than I did."**

**Chris looks over to Chrisy who just opened the gift. **

**"My doll! Look, my doll!" Chrisy yells with joy and holds a doll high in the air. "I name her Alicia."**

**"Okay, name her Alicia." Rita laughs and hands Chrisy the last gift.**

**Chrisy looks at the small gift.**

**"Mommy, I wanted a bike! This is way too small for a bike!"**

**"Open it up, sweety."**

**Chrisy opens the gift and takes a bicycle helmet out of the gift.**

**"Huh? Only a helmet? I want a bike! Where's the bike? "**

**"Downstairs in the garage. It was too big to get it upstairs."**

**"I got a bike? I really got a bike?"**

**"Yes, you got."**

**"Thank you, mommy!"**

**Chrisy hugs her mommy close and kisses her on her cheek. **

**"I love you."**

**"I love you, too, sweety."**

**Chrisy then looks over to Chris and smiles.**

**"Oh, and thank you for the pajama. I forgot."**

**"It's nothing compared to a bike."**

**"I like the pajama."**

**Chrisy hugs Chris as well.**

**"Daddy, can I ask you something?"**

**"Go on."**

**"Does every dead man come back one time?" **

**Chris smiles a little at his little daughter.**

**"No, if you're dead you'll never come back."**

**"But mommy told me you WERE dead and you came back."**

**"Yeah, everyone believed I was dead, but I wasn't. One day when you're old enough I will tell you the whole story, okay? Now I only can tell you that I never gonna leave you and your mommy again."**

**"I love you, daddy."**

**"And I love you, my little sunshine."**

**Rita looks at Chris and their daughter. She still can't believe she's seeing Chris and their daughter together. **

**"I am sorry I have to interrupt you, but it's for getting dressed. Fran and Harry are waiting."**

**"Fran and Harry?" Chris asked surprised.**

**"They invited us to spend Christmas day with them. Tom and Cassy will come, too."**

**"Oh, Tom can then finish the story." Chrisy says and jumps up.**

**"Who are Tom and Cassy?" Chris asks.**

**"The new team working the silk stalkings detail." Rita replies and puts the empty boxes back under the tree. **

**"Tom and Cassy? Sounds like Tweedledee and Tweedledum."**

**"Chris! They are pretty good."**

**"Better than we were?"**

**"Well... matter of fact... no!"**

**"Nobody can compare to us."**

**"Nobody."**

**Rita looks deep into Chris' eyes. She suddenly feels the urge to kiss him. She leans over to him the minute someone's yelling from the stairway.**

**"Get me, daddy!"**

**Chris shrugs his shoulders as the both look over to their daughter. Rita smiles when Chris gets up. 'Go' she mouths. 'I love you' Chris mouths back. Then he rushes over to the stairway.**

**"I'll get you!"**

**On their way to Harry and Frannie they make a stop at the graveyard. Rita doesn't know why she should drive there but Chris insisted. When they arrive the three of them get out of the car and walk over to Chris' grave. Chrisy is sitting on her father's shoulders while they are standing there. For some time Chris looks at his grave silently. Then he takes Rita's hand into his.**

**"This is the last time ever you had to go here. I love you, Rita, more than my life."**

**"And I love you."**

**They kiss.**

**"Hey, and me? Did you forget me?" Chrisy asks from above.**

**"No, sunshine, I didn't forget you." Chris says and tickles his daughter. "You two are my life."**

**Chrisy giggles and covers Chris' eyes with her hands. **

**"Hey, hey, I can't see anything! UAGH!" Chris laughs out loud.**

**Rita just watches and smiles while Chris puts his daughter down from his shoulders and whirls her around. **

**"Come on, you two, Harry and Frannie are waiting."**

**About 15 minutes later Rita is parking the car in front of the apartment block Harry and Frannie are living in. Tom's car is already parking outside. Chrisy gets out of the car immediately while Chris and Rita remain in their seats.**

**"Did you just have the same thought than me?" Chris asks and looks at his wife.**

**"I don't know what you were thinking but I asked myself how we could tell them about you."**

**"Exactly what I thought about, too."**

**"So what are we going to do?"**

**"Yeah, what are we gonna do?"**

**Chrisy knocks on the window from outside. Rita opens the door.**

**"What are you waiting for? There are A LOT more GIFTS waiting for me inside. Let's go!" Chrisy claims.**

**"Wait a second, sweety, don't be so impatient." Rita replies and gets out of the car.**

**"I am NOT impatient. I want my gifts!"**

**Chris gets out of the car as well. He closes the door and walks over to Rita and Chrisy.**

**"Ready to go into the lion's den?" he asks.**

**"Wait, wait, we haven't decided yet what we gonna tell Cap and Fran."**

**"Mmmmmm, how about nothing?"**

**Chris scoops Chrisy from the ground and walks down the path. Rita's still standing next to the car.**

**"Sam, wait! We haven't talked... damn you!" she smiles, locks the car and walks down the path as well. **

**Seconds later the three of them are standing in front of the Lipshitz's front door. Chrisy is giggling on Chris' arm.**

**"There's the bell." she says to Chris and points to the bell.**

**"I know the bell's there, Chrisy."**

**"Okay, shall I show you how to push the bell?"**

**Rita can't help but laughing out loud. This little question was too much. Chris frowns and looks at his daughter. **

**"I KNOW how to use the bell."**

**"Why aren't you using it then, daddy, huh?"**

**The moment Chris wants to push the bell the door is opened from inside and Frannie steps outside.**

**"Did I hear little Chrisy giggling out... CHRIS!"**

**"Merry Christmas." Chris remarks and smiles at Frannie.**

**"Chris... Chris... Christopher?" Frannie stammers.**

**"Yeah, Christopher Lorenzo, back from the dead."**

**Chris hugs Frannie with his free arm.**

**"Oh my god, I don't believe it! I really don't believe it!"**

**"Frannie, my daddy is really good looking, isn't he?"**

**Rita is still laughing as Fran looks over to her. **

**"It's a long story, Frannie. Nothing to tell before lunch." she says.**

**"Wait are you waiting for? Come on in, you three." **

**Frannie still looks a little bit shocked but she tries to smile at Chris, Rita and Chrisy. **

**"Harry, Tom and Cassy are waiting in the living room. I think it will be a huge surprise for them as it was for me."**

**While upon entering the living room Chris already sees Cap. Lipshitz. He's facing his back but Tom and Cassy are looking at them surprised.**

**"Merry Christmas, Cap." Chris says waiting for Harry's reaction.**

**Harry freezes. He can't believe what he just heard. He slowly turns around.**

**"Lorenzo?" he asks staring at Chris, then at Rita, then back at Chris.**

**"Just what I told your wife some minutes ago, Christopher Lorenzo, back from the dead."**

**"How... no, I won't ask, I really don't wanna know. Come and get a hug."**

**Harry hugs Chris who hugs him back and pats his back. **

**"And you, honey, what do you say?" Harry asks Chrisy and strokes Chrisy's hair.**

**The little girl, still on Chris' arm, looks at her daddy and smiles. **

**"Remember what I told you to write for me on my list for Santa Clause, Uncle Harry?"**

**"The bike?"**

**"No, not the bike. But I got my bike."**

**"What then?"**

**"Santa Clause should bring me something special from my daddy. And see, he brought my daddy back to me!"**

**Chris and Harry both smile at the little girl. Rita comes over to them and takes her daughter on her arm. **

**"I think I should introduce you to Tom and Cassy. Sgt. Tom Ryan, Sgt. Cassy St. John, my husband Christopher Lorenzo."**

**"You're right, they don't look like Tweedledee and Tweedledum." Chris whispers into Rita's ear while Tom and Cassy come over to them.**

**"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sgt. Lorenzo." Cassy says and reaches his hand out to Chris.**

**"Yeah, nice to meet you, too. Oh, and it's Chris, not Sgt. Lorenzo." Chris replies while shaking Cassy's hand. **

**"Rita told us a lot about you." Tom says and shakes Chris' hand as well. **

**"She did?" Chris glances at his wife. "I hope she only told you the good stories and not the boring ones..."**

**"Boring ones? When did we ever have a boring case to investigate?" Rita asks and sets her daughter down. Then she smiles at her husband. **

**"Ugh... when you were a loan-out to the narcotics division, remember?" Chris smiles back.**

**Rita knows which case he means. It's the case they crossed the line one night, the night Chrisy happens to be the production of. **

**"OOOHHHH, THAT case, yeah, that was a boring one. I forgot."**

**Tom and Cassy look at each other not knowing what they should think about all this though they know very well Chris and Rita were only teasing. The silence in the room is being interrupted by a little girl.**

**"Gifts, presents, gifts, where THE HELL ARE THEY? I now they are some for me somewhere here."**

**Rita looks at her daughter who's shrugging her shoulders. **

**"What did I hear here? I told you no swearing ever, remember, Chrisy?"**

**"Sorry, mommy. But WHERE ARE MY PRESENTS?"**

**Rita frowns and shakes her head. 'Chrisy really is more Chris' daughter than mine,' she tells herself. The adults in the living room are just smiling at the little girl.**

**"Come on, Chrisy, we'll get you your presents." Harry finally says and lifts Chrisy on his arm. **

**He walks over to the Christmas tree with her while Frannie enters the living room. She's carrying a tray with cups filled with eggnog. **

**"Here's the eggnog for everyone."**

**Chris nods at Frannie and grabs two cups from the tray. He hands one of the cups to Rita.**

**"Merry Christmas, Sammy." he says.**

**"Merry Christmas, Sam." she replies and kisses him. **

**For a moment they have forgotten all the other persons around them in the living room. It is as time would stand still. They are being brought back to reality by one of their daughter's joyous yells. Finally they break their embrace. And then they see where the are standing: under the mistletoe!**

**"You know what this means, Sam?" Chris asks and points at the mistletoe. **

**"Yeah, I know. Forever, Chris."**

**"Forever and for all time, you, me and Chrisy."**

**They both look over to Chrisy and Harry who are sitting on the floor surrounded by a lot of presents. Together they enjoy the childlike joy they see in their daughter's face. This indeed is the happiest Christmas one ever can have!**

  
  


**THE END**

  
  


  
  


**[Back to my main page][1]**

  


   [1]: index.html



End file.
